


See No Evil

by Anonymous



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Canonical Child Abuse, Don’t be fooled by the first chapters dark tone this is gay and silly, Investigations, M/M, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV switches a lot but it’s mostly third person!, See No Evil AU, but it’s gonna get REALLY dark at some parts so be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The remains of a John Doe are found near Jordanelle Reservoir in Wasatch County, Utah. With the help of forensics, Kamal Bora, head investigator, is able to find out the identity of the victim, but it’s not as simple as it seems on the surface...[updated randomly every week unless stated otherwise!]
Relationships: Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this lovely au was made by juicesoul on tumblr, as well as a bunch of anons on kiingcorobo’s tumblr + manny himself!! pretty much all of the ideas i saw are used in this fic, with some of my own as well!! go check it out under his “see no evil au” tag!! it’s so big brained.
> 
> the first chapter is just an outline of the story as a whole! a LOT more backstory will be added to this as it goes along!

_If he didn’t know any better, Wallus would be convinced that the man sitting across from him, clad in handcuffs and an orange jumpsuit, was innocent. He was soft-spoken, a deep voice accented by his Russian origins, intelligent and polite. Not only that but, despite his size, he was gentle — the way he held his cup of coffee was as if he thought it would break, and his movements were carefully calculated to ensure that no one could accidentally get sliced by his claw-like fingers. All in all, he seemed completely harmless._

_Still, Wallus knew all too well who he truly was, both from the file he was given and the feeling of heaviness in the room as soon as he walked in._

_Wallus took a sip of his own coffee as he laid the file back down on the cold table. It held gruesome details, crime scene photos and a background check, which didn’t tell him much as the man barely had any records at all until a few years back, strangely enough. It was all hard to look at, but what was even harder were his eyes. They held an odd sort of calmness in them, as if he wasn’t in a police station, waiting for his court date. If stared at for too long, it was almost as if a peaceful serenity spread to whoever was staring, like he was somehow emitting a calming gas into the air with every methodical blink._

_Clearing his throat, Wallus shook off the general unease and leaned forward, his elbows on the table._

_“So, Mr. Nikolaev—“ He started, but was cut off by a large, green hand being held up in front of him._

_“Please, call me Boris.”_

_Wallus blinked, taken aback. He wasn’t too keen on the idea of being chummy with this guy, but then again, after seeing what he was capable of, the last thing he wanted was to be on his bad side._

_“...Alright, Boris,” He tried not to shiver as Boris gave him an easy-going, close-lipped smile. “Do you mind telling me what happened, from a start to finish?”_

* * *

* * *

After three long rings, giving him enough time to discard his gloves, Boris picked up the telephone on his desk. 

“Hello?”

“Uh, hey Doc—“

Boris couldn’t help the little gasp that escaped from his mouth once he heard the thick New York accent fill the receiver. “Kamal! I haven’t heard from you in ages! How have you been?”

Truthfully, it had been far too long since he and Kamal had spoken to each other. With Kamal’s promotion on the police force and Boris’ new dental office opening up downtown, they’d both been rather busy. Boris had sent him a few letters here and there, mostly containing pictures of whatever caught his eye or drawings he’d like, but he hadn’t heard a word back.

“Pretty good, I guess. Working late nights, the usual.” Kamal sounded tired, and a little anxious, but that was fairly usual for him. “You?”

“I am good as well!” Boris twirled the phone cord around his fingers, careful not to accidentally break it. “I’ve been taking in new patients left and right, so many new smiley faces! And! My garden is flourishing! You have to come see it! Pictures just aren’t the same as the “real” deal!”

“That’s good to hear. I’ll definitely stop by some time.” Despite the slow drawl of his voice, Boris could hear the little smile on Kamal’s face through his tone, making his heart skip in his chest. That was short-lived, however, as Kamal gave a small groan. “Listen, as much as I’d love to catch up... I gotta favor to ask.”

“Oh? What is it?”

Kamal was silent for a long moment. Boris tried not to let his worry build, but it wasn’t often that the younger man asked him for ‘favors’. The last time that happened, it was because a body had been found at Provo Peak by a jogger. Luckily, the deceased was easily identified by his cavity fillings, and it was found that he had died of natural causes. However, the way Kamal hesitated...

“There’s been a murder.”

Boris sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, and waited to speak until he could trust his voice to come out as collected and professional.

“Is that so?”

“Y-yeah. Well, that’s what we think, anyways. I mean...” A shuffle of noises told Boris that Kamal was likely running and tugging his hand through his hair, a nervous tic of his that he’d had since they met. “Can’t tell ya much over the phone, you know...”

“Yes, I understand.”

“It’s a John Doe as of right now. We need someone who specializes in odontology to come and check it out, see if we can identify him and... _Ibroughtupyourname._ ” Kamal spoke the last part as fast as he could, as if he was ashamed. When Boris didn’t respond, he spoke up once more, quiet and shaky. “Is that... okay with you?”

Boris, at this point, was practically wrapped in the phone cord from his absentminded pacing. His brain was working a hundred miles a minute, trying to think of a good way to say ‘no’. Then again, this was Kamal he was talking to, and he’d never been able to say that word to him. That, and the fact that this could be an entirely different case, told him that refusing wouldn’t be a smart move. He could just be overthinking and, maybe, it’d come off as suspicious if he refused, seeing as he’d so easily agreed to the last one. He had made up his mind as the last point crossed his mind.

“Well, it does sound rather... Intense...” He chose his words carefully as he untangled himself from the cord, trying not to let on how shallow his heartbeat felt in his chest. “But! I suppose I can come and take a look, just for you.”

As if he was holding in his breath this entire time, Kamal let out a relieved sigh. After a series of ‘thank you’s’ and ‘I know this sucks, I’m sorry’s’, he told Boris to grab a notepad as he ran the coordinates of the scene back to him. With every word Kamal said, Boris felt his head getting lighter. As soon as he heard “Jordanelle—“ come from his friends mouth, he stopped writing down the directions, the ink instead leaving a nasty, rough line.

He knew that place all too well. Could go there just from memory.

Finally, Kamal seemed to relax a bit, though it was clear he was still tense. “Thanks a lot and uh... Yeah, sorry again. I’ll, um, see ya there, Doc.”

Boris nodded, eyes staring blankly at an empty space on the ground below him. “You too, Kamal.”

As the line ended and he placed the phone back down, he could see how hard his hand was shaking, next to the now useless half-written directions on his notepad. So, it was **that** case, and Kamal had decided the best plan of operation was to call him in for help...

This would be interesting.


	2. Better Left Unsaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for all of the lovely feedback on the last chapter!! y’all are so sweet!! <3
> 
> some warnings for this chapter: descriptions of a dead body, tho it’s only bones at this point. also a mention of a dog kinda messing with them but otherwise they aren’t tampered with at all. it’s not too graphic,,, yet

He couldn’t help it. As soon as he pulled up to the scene and saw the familiar tiny frame and wavy black hair against the night sky, surrounded by a cloud of smoke, he practically jumped out of his car as he hurriedly closed the door. Running up to Kamal, Boris picked him up from behind with a crushing hug, making the smaller of the two yelp in surprise, dropping his cigarette and nearly grabbing his taser strapped to his uniform pants.

“HOLYFUCK—“ Luckily for him, Kamal looked back first before actually grabbing his weapon, and immediately relaxed into the strong embrace, patting at the arms wrapped around his middle awkwardly. “Oh, God, it’s just you. Hi, big guy.”

“Hi yourself, little guy!” Boris grinned widely at Kamal’s disapproving ‘hmph’, nuzzling his cheek before letting him down, seeing as he probably needed to breathe at some time.

Kamal coughed a bit as he was put down, but he couldn’t help the crack of a smirk on his face as he looked up at his goofy friend. Before he could say anything, Boris’ hands were on him again, this time gently combing through his hair. “It’s so much longer now!”

His cheeks dusted a dark red instantly. _That feels nice..._ “Y-yeah, I gotta cut it. Just got... Distracted.”

“It looks good!” Boris giggled, giving Kamal’s head one more pat before pulling his hand back. Once again, before Kamal could say much, the tall dentist gasped. “OH, I almost forgot! I want to show you someone!”

Boris quickly ran back to his car, unlocking it and going to the trunk. Kamal’s eyes widened.

“Some...one?”

Fortunately for Kamal’s poor racing heart, Boris came back with a small fabric doll in his hand, not an actual person.

“You brought... a puppet?”

“He’s a little helper!” Boris all but squeaked. He made the puppet’s hand wave to Kamal. “Say hi to Pabit!”

Kamal was going to explode. The man he’s been friends with for an tantalizingly long time, and the man who was increasingly making him remember just how not heterosexual he was, had brought a seemingly homemade puppet that looked exactly like him...

...to the scene of a crime.

_Wow._

“Right...” Kamal chuckled, hoping his burning cheeks and ears weren’t noticeable. He tried to shake off how weird, and endearing, it all was as he looked up at the puppet, shaking it’s fairly large fabric hand. “Hi Pabit.”

After a bit more small talk, and Boris making Pabit’s mouth clamp around Kamal’s face a few too many times, Kamal was ready to get down to business. Crossing the police tape with Boris and his puppet in tow, they made their way through the thick grass and bushes. Boris looked around as they walked and saw that the found remains’ locations were marked with little flags, some with fellow detectives surrounding them and some not. Red and blue lights from the police cars illuminated Kamal’s determined expression every now and then, making Boris snicker.

He stopped laughing, however, when he truly saw the situation at hand. Kamal wasn’t kidding when he said they couldn’t be sure if it was a murder or not. There weren’t many remains left, and they were scattered everywhere, with some probably yet to be dug up. He frowned, deep in thought. Must’ve been the animals around here, considering he hadn’t...

He decided not to mention any of his thoughts to Kamal as they stopped when they got to a particular marker.

“We found part of the skull in this area, and luckily, there were some teeth still attached. They’re pretty messed up, but... better than nothing, I guess.” Kamal watched as Boris’ eyes stayed glued to the remains, analyzing them intently. He cleared his throat, but Boris didn’t budge.

“Uh... W-we believe he was killed somewhere between January or April of last year, due to the progressed decomposition. You’ll probably be able to tell us the exact time frame, huh?”

Boris nodded wordlessly, unblinking. They were definitely quite damaged; a sickly, grimy yellow with chips and scratches on every possible inch. He tried his best to seem uncomfortable as he looked back at Kamal.

“Who found him?”

Kamal shrugged, his arms wrapping around his own stomach as if to hold himself together. Boris thought he saw him shiver a bit. “Just a family out camping. Their dog brought back a bone to their tent, and the dad apparently had some medical expertise. Saw it looked scarily like a person’s femur, so...”

_Ah. That makes more sense._

“We’ll have it collected for you so you can take it back to your office and examine it. Be careful with it on the way there... Um, please.”

Boris nodded again, distracted once more by the sight below him. He studied the mangled teeth in particular, feeling his heart speed up. Restraining himself from reaching out and running his finger over a fairly big fracture in one of the incisors, one that he remembered quite well, he let his eyes drift around the area instead.

There, on the right... 

...was a piece of cloth sticking up from the ground that no one had seemed to notice yet. Instantly, he felt his panic grow tenfold under his skin.

_Think fast, think fast._

Boris put his hands behind his back, innocently wandering over to the site of the cloth. When he saw Kamal wasn’t looking, instead talking to one his partners, he quickly crouched down and clamped Pabit’s mouth around the fabric, tugging at it. The sound of the dirt surrounding the cloth being disturbed caught Kamal’s attention, and he almost fell over himself as he tried to grab Boris’ shoulders to keep him back.

“No, don’t—!”

Boris looked back at the frantic man, cocking his head to the side. “Hm? What’s wrong?”

Kamal bit his lip as he let Boris’ shoulders go, looking ready to break down on the spot. “P... Please don’t touch anything, Doc. It could be evidence. We have people who can safely pick it up and seal it away if you think it could hold any clues—“

“But I didn’t! Pabit did!” Boris made Pabit let go of the cloth and stood to his full height again, showing Kamal with a wiggle that, of course, the puppet was all to blame.

Kamal’s hands were shaking just slightly. “I...”

“I am telling the truth! If you want to scold someone, scold this little trouble-maker!” The puppet was held too close to Kamal’s face, mouth hanging open. Bits of dirt were still on it, as well as a piece of fabric it had managed to snag.

Jesus Christ, Kamal didn’t have enough caffeine, nicotine or patience in his system to deal with this. He squeezed his eyes shut in exasperation. He knew Boris meant well. Maybe he was just curious, or trying to make him laugh, and in any other situation, it might’ve worked...

But this was serious.

“Fine.” He finally bit out after a moment of collecting himself. He opened his eyes again and, as ridiculous as it was, gave Pabit a stern look. “Pabit, please don’t touch anything.”

Somehow, as Boris’ hand made the puppet’s head tilt downwards, it almost looked like the expression on it changed. Now it looked almost... Sad?

God, he really needed some sleep...

* * *

Once Kamal had gotten the collected bits of skull from one of his partners, he handed it off to Boris, who put it, and Pabit, into his passenger seat. He didn’t comment on how the big softie actually put a seatbelt around both of the items as if they were sentient. He couldn’t handle that right now.

“Thanks again, Doc, this means a lot. I know it’s not really pleasant to see stuff like this...” Kamal looked down at his shoes, suddenly overcome with some sense of guilt. He hated asking someone as sweet as Boris to do this, partly because he didn’t want to expose him to it all, and partly because he never knew for sure if Boris’ methods of finding the identity were legit. Still, the guy had helped before, and Kamal did trust him... to some extent. Hell, if he hadn’t, he would have ever made the call.

Which only seemed to make him feel worse, seeing as Boris clearly wanted to keep their friendship alive.

Before Kamal’s mind could wander into a darker territory, he felt a long finger hook under his chin. He ‘eep’ed quietly as Boris tilted his head up so they could look each other in the eye once more.

_When... did he get so close..._

“Of course. Anything for you, Calla Lily.”

Before Kamal could process anything, or even question where that had come from, Boris gave him another hug, this time a lot more soft and one where the shorter of the two could keep his feet on the ground. With his face pressed against Boris’ chest, it totally wasn’t his fault that he caught a whiff of just how good Boris smelled...

Totally not his fault.

They exchanged their goodbyes as well as they could with Kamal being so tired, and flustered, and the detective watched as Boris pulled out of his parking space, driving away with the remains.

...

_“Calla Lily”..._

_Fuck._

That was gonna keep him up at night, even more so than the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh guys that’s,,, gay,,, and unprofessional
> 
> the next chapter should be up soon!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> AND THAT’S A WRAP!! TAKE 5!!
> 
> lemme know what you think! the next chapter is already in the works and will be up sometime next week!!


End file.
